User blog:Dark Priest Hargon/Pure evil proposal: Mortamor from Dragon Quest VI
Greed....Greed is extremely dangerous..Greed can drive people to become insane...Mortamor, the main antagonist of Dragon Quest VI is a great example..He is consumed by his greed. What is the work? Dragon Quest VI is the sixth installment of the Dragon Quest series. In the game, the is two main dimension, which are the Dream World and the Real World. Rek, the main protagonist of the game one day goes on a journey and accidentally fell into another world.... Who is Mortamor? What has he done? Mortamor, according to the NPC dialogue, is the master of a dimension called Dread Realm, which is created by Mortamor himself. This Demon King, is than consumed by his greed, and has a desire to engulf the Dream World and Real World into his Dread Realm so he can rules it. Mortamor sent Murdraw, Jamirus, Gracos and Dhuran, who are his powerful minions to help him to do so. Most of their acts are not very heinous as Murdaw, Gracos and Dhuran just sealed a piece of land away. However, Jamirus trucked people to come his island/castle to steal their soul away for Mortamor. Than, Rek and his party eventually travels to Dread Realm, where all of their power are drained away by Mortamor? They than find that the Demon King did this to an entire village, which cause its habitants to live in despair forever. Mortamor also spreaded fake news about a treasure chest in a village, which cause the villagers to be blinded by greed and even caused some of the villagers to drown from claiming the underwater treasure chest. Mortamor also has his minon, Blackmar to rule a 'village' called Gallows Moor, which is basically a prison where Mortamor let Blackmar to be a tyrant in it. Blackmar often execute people and his own minions from little to no reason. Than, Blackmar is soon killed in a prison break, and Mortamor, than cursed the habitants in Gallows Moor into either stone or animals. Mortamor soon confronts the party of Rek, after a battle to death, Mortamor is defeated despite having three forms in battle. With Mortamor's death, the Dread Realm started to fall apart, and its habitants fleed successfully with Rek and his party. Heinous Standard Mortamor tortured habitants in the Dread Realm through various way, and planed to engulf both Dream World and Real World in it, which means he will be very likely to torture the entire population in Dragon Quest VI if he sucessed. He also doesn't care about his own minion, as he actually allows the prison outbreak to take place. He is also not amurol, as in DQ VI, his minon, Dhuran is very honourable and in the older version of DQ VI, some demons will even join Rek's party. Mitigating factors In the post game, if you defeated the superboss in less than 20 terns, he will help you to kill Mortamor, which is a complete one-side fight and Mortamor is crushed like if he is a worm. So some DQ fans feel bad for the Demon King actually. But I think Mortamor deserve it. Final thoughts Can anyone give me tips to defeat Mortamor in DQ VI? I am stuck:-( Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals